All in an instant
by Mega Audino
Summary: It's amazing, really. One moment, Feliciano could be going to pick Ludwig up. The next? Something they never wanted to think of. Human AU. One shot.


A tall blond man stood in his room, checking himself over in a mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt with an evening waistcoat under it, his black suit over that. The outfit also included a pair of black pants and black dress shoes, as well as a watch adorning his wrist. Ludwig looked at himself in the mirror once more, straightening his bow tie and making sure that there were no wrinkles in his suit. His blond hair was slicked back as normal, obviously the product of using copious amounts of hair gel. After nodding to himself, ensuring that he looked fine, the man walked to his living room and waited for his date to arrive.

One minute. Five minutes. Ludwig glanced at his watch, checking the time - 7:17. The other man should be arriving just about -

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell. The German man walked over to his front door, opening it up and greeting his date with a smile.

"Hello, Feliciano. You look nice." He greeted the Italian awkwardly, a blush clearly visible on his face.

"Hi, Ludwig! And thanks, you look great too!" The brunette smiled, as cheerful as ever. "Let's get going now, okay?"

Ludwig found his hand in Feliciano's as the shorter man nearly dragged Ludwig to his car. The taller of the two was quite nervous - sure, they had gone on dates before, but he was never really good with romance. Feliciano slipped into the driver's seat, Ludwig in the passenger seat. The Italian started up the car, driving off. He turned on the radio, setting it to a station that had a man singing some phrases joyously in Italian.

They drove on, though Ludwig soon found himself gripping the edge of his seat for Feliciano was driving so quickly.

"F-Feliciano, slow down!" He said, fear in his voice, though his cry was drowned out by the sound of the radio.

"Eh? What was that, Ludwig?" The other asked, turning his head towards his partner slightly as he lowered the volume of the radio.

A cross walk came into view, traffic lights suspended on a bar above it. It turned yellow, then red at the car hurtled onwards.

"Keep your eyes on the road! And s-slow down! You're going too -"

**_Bang._**

_Pain. Red, then black. All in an instant._

"Sir? Sir? Can you hear me? Reply if you can, if not, try to squeeze my hand..Oh! Over here! We've got a response!"

A bright light, throbbing pain, and a pounding headache. Those were the things that first registered in Feliciano's mind as he awoke, along with some questions. Where was he? All he could remember was picking Ludwig up, and then.. Then they were driving. What had happened?

After surveying the area, his vision no longer blurred, the Italians eyes widened. A woman stood to his side, observing him closely. His car was wrecked, the windshield broken and piercing into the front seats and laying on the bottom of the car. Various pieces of metal lay strewn on the bottom, though some were piercing his skin. Bringing all his strength to his head, the man turned it to his right slightly, catching a glimpse of a blond man covered in glass, metal, and blood. The brunette let out a high-pitched, scratch-y scream, which quickly turned into a wail. The woman started to say something, though whatever it was was drowned out by Feliciano's sobs.

How long had it been? He shouldn't have even bothered asking himself that question - he had kept track.

One year, three months, seventy-three days since they had gone on that date.

One year, three months, seventy-three days since they had crashed.

One year, Three months, seventy-three days since Ludwig had died.

The Italian would never forgive himself. His once happy demeanor changed. He didn't smile - at least, not genuinely. His brother, Lovino, had never really cared for Ludwig - hate would be a better word - but the older Italian knew how much the German man meant to his brother. He had tried many times to cheer his younger brother up, even getting his friend Antonio (who was known to be quite cheerful) to try to cheer Feliciano up. Even Ludwig's friends and family tried to console the man, though nothing really worked.

Feliciano lifted his shirt, staring at a long, ugly scar on his chest. Some glass from the windshield had ended up piercing his skin, leaving a deep wound and a scar to remember it by. He raised a hand to it, tracing it with two fingers. Tears pricked at the brunettes eyes as he mumbled out a sentence, voice barely audible.

"Ludwig is d-dead.." He choked out. "...All because of me."


End file.
